La deuxième prophétie
by oupsiglup
Summary: Une jeune élève de Poudlard, pratiquement inexistante aux yeux des autres, découvre des choses étonnantes sur sa vie. Notamment que son destin est lié à une deuxième prophétie en rapport avec Harry Potter, le plus célèbre de ses camarades de l’école de ma


Chapitre 1 

Il arrêta sa course effrénée et s'adossa contre un arbre pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Ses longs cheveux noirs collaient à son visage pâle, trempé de sueur, d'un geste machinal, il en écarta ses mèches dérangeantes.

Le mangemort essaya de rassembler ses idées, depuis l'attaque des aurors, il n'en avait guère eu le temps, il avait fallu s'occuper du plus pressé, c'est à dire sauver sa peau.

Lui et ses compagnons « masqués » s'étaient laissé piéger en beauté, comme des novices. S'en était lamentable, il devait bien se l'avouer. De plus ses satanés mages blancs leurs avaient fait part de leur dernière « création », un sortilège anti-transplanation. Ceux qui n'avait pas été toucher avaient pu disparaitre, tandis que les autres -le lot dont il faisait bien sûr partie- avaient fuit misérablement tel ses moldus. A ce dernier mot ses lèvres fines se serrèrent dans une mous de dégoût.

Le sorcier retint sa respiration, tentant ainsi de savoir si il avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, attentif au moindre mouvement. Il n'entendit aucun bruit attestant que des invités indésirables auraient été là, juste les battements sourds de ses tempes. Prudemment, il glissa un regard furtif d'où il étais venu. Rien ne se passa, hésitant encore un peu, il sonda pour la seconde fois l'épaisse forêt où il avait trouvé refuge. Pour affiner son acuité visuelle dans le jour descendant, il plissa ses yeux perçants plus noirs que les enfers. Il ne decela rien d'anormal qui pu lui confirmer qu'on l'aurait suivi.

Il reprit un souffle plus calme mais son visage trahissait une réelle inquiétude accentuant ses traits le faisant paraître bien plus vieux que sa vingtaine d'années.

Le jeune mage ferma les yeux, caressa de ses longs doigts fins, l'écorce de l'arbre qui lui servait d'abri sommaire. Cela lui étais agréable. Une fine brume s'installa insidieusement dans la toison automnale de cette foret écossaise ne facilitant pas sa perception des alentoures.

Il se redressa soudainement et s'immobilisa, quelque chose l'épiait, ce n'étais pas un auror, non, il le sentait bien, c'étais quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose appartenant à cette forêt. Le jeune homme connaissait bien cet endroit, pour y être souvent venu avec sa mère durant les jours heureux de sa petite enfance, ce dernier souvenir lui serra le cœur.

Le sorcier se réprimanda intérieurement, maudissant ses sentiments écœurant qui affaiblissent et avilissent l'esprit, « c'est indigne d'un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres » songea-t-il.

Il attendit encore un moment, le jour s'assombrissait de plus en plus. La « chose » se rapprocha, invisible mais dont la presence était palpable indeniablement.

Il s'impacientait, fruster de rester là, impassible, à se faire observer par ……….il ne savait pas quoi. Agacer, il bougea nerveusement, inconsciement, il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'au delà de cette «compagnie » imperceptible, s'était dissimulé un escadron d'aurors prêt à bondir, leurs baguettes pointées sur lui.

Le mangemort entendit à peine la formule du sortilège , il se retourna pour essayer de le contrer :

Pro…..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un éclair violacé le toucha a son bras gauche. La douleur se propagea à grande vitesse et bientôt il ressentit un engourdissement dans toute la partie superieure de son corps. Le sorcier se ressaisit rapidement, évaluant ses chances de contrer l'attaque. Les aurors étaient bien trop nombreux, même pour lui. Il dut se résoudre à fuir, sa robe de mangemort s'accrochait aux buissons épineux et aux branches des arbres, ralentissant sa course.

Enfin, le lac apparut, sa surface éthérée d'un léger voile, lui donnant dans le clair-obscur du crépuscule un aspect irréel. A sa vue le mage reprit l'espoir de leur échapper. En effet, le jeune homme par précaution avait déposé à cet endroit, il y a quelques jours, un portoloin illégale (qui n'étais pas autorisé par le Département des transports magiques) en vie de cette mission. Juste un « au cas ou », et là c'étais un vrai cas. Sur la grève, il apperçut l'objet tant convoité, une vieille boîte de conserve rouillée qui maintenant devenait un tiquet pour **sa** liberté. Il n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres lorsqu'il fut touché par plusieurs éclairs succesifs de couleurs differentes, le dernier, qui fut le sort le plus puissant, le projetta très loin dans le lac. Il réalisa qu'il avait lâché sa baguette magique sous la violence du choc.

Le contact de l'eau glaçée sur son corps endolorie par les enchantements, lui procura un bien etre instantanée. Il se sentit happé par les profondeurs, le poids de ses habits de sorcier détrempés l'entrainaient vers le néant. Il fit de vagues mouvements pour remonter mais ses membres ne répondaient plus a ses demandes. L'oxygène commançait à lui manquer, la panique s'empara de lui, incontrôlable, il tenta de se débattre jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement se fasse ressentir. Il lutta ainsi un moment, laissant échapper de grosses bulles d'air qui roulaient sur son visage pour se diriger vers la surface.

L'eau s'insinuait par sa bouche et son nez, emplissait ses poumons. Il sombra dans une demi-inconscience, une sorte d'ivresse dut à son manque d'air. L'ésprit du mage ne savait plus distinguer l'illusion de la réalité, il s'égarait parmis les souvenirs de sa vie passée, hachés dans des séquences absurdes. Il revut les images de l'enfant qu'il avait été lors de ses humiliations, enchainant sur le visage souriant de sa mère qui lui tendait une poudre vermillion au creux de sa main, les traits maternels se transformerent et devinrent déformer par la haine, mais ce n'étais deja plus elle mais son pere. Tout ne fut plus que confusion et égarement dans sa tête.

Sa vie le quittait peu à peu cedant la place à un vide glaciale. Des infimes parties de lui s'effilochaient tandis que la mort resserait son étreinte sur sa jeune victime.

Il n'en fut pas certain mais quelque chose le toucha, puis le saisit rapidement avec force. Il eut l'impression de remonter vers la surface, ou pensa-t-il « peux etre que c'est ça la mort »

Son corps heurta un sol dur, son torse se convulsa pour expulser le liquide qui obstruait ses bronches. Il roula sur le côté et recracha l'eau, il put enfin respirer en haletant comme un petit chien.

Il crut percevoir des chuchotements et des bruissements sourd, puis une voix se differencia, d'abord lointaine puis plus clairement. Elle aurait pu appartenir a une jeune femme car le timbre était fluide et cristalin. Il arriva à saisir laborieusement des bribes de ces propos :

- Severus, ne m'oublies pas…..

………..

N'oublies jamais mon nom, chuchota-t-elle doucement au creux de son oreille.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit jusqu'au plus profond de don etre.

Des bruits éttoufés lui parvinrent avec difficultés.

La voix reprit paniquée :

Ils viennent me chercher……, j'…. j'ai PEUR

Cette derniere parole fut prononcé d'une maniere suregu, il lui sembla entendre une toute petite fille.

Puis le silence l'enveloppa. Le mangemort perdit connaissance, et lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, la lune s'élevaient deja tres haut dans le ciel alors que des millions de points scintillants parsemaient le ciel.

Il resta là, allongé sur le dos, scrutant la voute celest en se demandant si il était encorevictime d'une hallucination.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit le bois poli de sa baguette.

- C'est impossible, murmura le jeune Severus Rogue, impossible.


End file.
